Lost Control
by Speedy The Needlemouse
Summary: A fic, mainly upped for my good bud Martez, about my two fan characters, a Gerokonan  basically a human but smarter  and her guardian mecha, on the run from strange creatures. Just what is it chasing them? And how will they save Denshi? Just wait... :D
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure emerged from the clingy mist. Whisking back her murky yellow hair, she pushed up her sleeves and shoved onwards, through the continual fog. Mud was spattered up her trainers, trailing up her combats, a few specks over her long sleeved shirt. Her grassy green eyes surveyed the ruined buildings, merely a pile of rubble, same as the rest. Glass littered the once thriving city, shimmering half heartedly in the breaking sun.

A second form stepped out beside his companion, awkwardly holding his palm to block the light. After the torched swamp, even the reflection of his own optics off the airborne particles was blinding. He shimmered brightly as he blew the junge off himself, stopping as the girl snapped wearily at him about needing the energy.

They had been travelling nonstop for thirteen days, hounded all the while by... well... they couldn't quite say. Just who or what was following them? The tension in the air was thick with the sense of a great army, marching through the land, no force able to stop its destruction...

Panting, the girl sat sank down on a ruined curb, her robotic friend sliding down beside her. She gazed at him with a look of dulled hope. The machine stared back, before lokking up and back down once more, attempting to copy her wheezing, dimming his eyes and slumping his shoulders, as she had. Giving him a playful shove, she laughed, knowing she had to keep not just hers but both their spirits up in this undeniably hopeless situation.

Not that there was a way out of it...

A deep thudding, and the echoing richochet of laser-fire rang out from the rear. Breaking into a run, the pair leapt over the shattered stones and sprinted exhaustedly into the cloak of cloud.

No-matter where they went, they could never find shelter, it seemed...


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Control: Chapter Two

Refuge.. at long last...

"We can't... we shouldn't..."

"But they won't follow us in there!"

"How can you say that? You don't even know what's ahead!"

"Where else can we turn? If we run along the ridge, they'll just cut diagonal and catch us!"

"Erk... They're coming!"

"We're out of options... JUMP!"

...

Utter blackness, just as the pair had predicted. Landing from the hundred and forty foot drop, the robot continued running, clutching the girl to his chest. Bouncing off every stone, tripping at every pothole, slipping on every patch of thick moss, the dark side of the planet was just as bad as Simon had predicted. Too weak for infared, radar or even a simple torch light, the machine plowed ahead, power levels dropping dangerously low. What seemed to be a forest began to thin, the obstacles fewer and fewer, until even his footsteps seemed to echo differently.

"Are they still behind us?"

"I.. d-don't know... It's hard to tell."

Suddenly, the world went bright, the pair dropping to the ground in a daze. Looking upwards, the girl saw a sky above her head. It was purple, without stars, as it always was at this time of day... Yet here it felt more like some distorted twilight. Glancing behind, her eyes scanned the wall of pure black energy. It felt as though the darkness was just some kind of band, running down the centre of the planet. She knew from her grandfathers sattelite pictures that this wasn't true. They had just stumbled into one of the pockets that littered the dark side of Denshi.

"Something must be seriously wrong... "

"W-what do you mean?"

"Think about it, Amanda... We didn't cover our tracks, we didn't make any attempt to silence our movements..."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes. The lanthers."

"Oh no..."

Suddenly, a huge beam of light shot out from the darkness, ripping off into the distance like a missile. A crunching sound, and the roar of flames minced the air around them.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"B-but... how? They were so fast..."

"It doesn't matter! RUN!"

The pair took off once again, down the thin channel of light land. Reaching the end, they veered sharply to the left, plunging back into the darkness...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Th-that's it! I can't! Energy too low!"

"Come on! Please! You can't stop!"

"B-but-"

"Hey... is.. is that...?"

"It looks like a city... but.. It's not registered on the maps I'm programmed with..."

As the bedraggled pair were about to drop from exhaustion, they had come back out into the light. A few minutes after regaining their sight, Amanda's sharp eyes had spotted what appeared to be buildings. Intact buildings. Gritting his dental-plates, D-17 jetted into the air, grabbing the girl and rocketing into the sky.

Was this finally a place they could be safe?


End file.
